1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to nail structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved benchmark nail organization for use by surveyors and the like for providing a benchmark support surface in a surveying scenario.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various nails and the like have been utilized in the prior art for fastening and joining of various members together. Frequently in surveying, access to a fixed landmark or support surface is unavailable due to various undeveloped terrain requiring surveying. Frequently, utility poles are utilized to provide a support surface and items such as elongate and excessively large railroad spikes are utilized to provide a sufficient support surface for an elevation rod. In utilization of such spikes, splitting and damage to associated utility poles is a result. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a desirable support surface for use by elevation rod and the like in a surveying scenario without damage to an associated utility pole.
Examples of prior art nail structures may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,062 to Spink wherein a nail structure utilizes a plurality of spaced spikes utilizing a web directed therebetween for securement to wires and the like to fence poles, but fails to provide a support surface as required by the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,547 to Bortner provides for a generally "U" shaped fastener with spaced prongs for securement of various layers of sheet together.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,004 to Stewart provides a staple including spaced parallel legs with a planar securement web mounted therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,362 to Weiss provides for a further example of a staple utilizing spaced legs designed to hold insulation and the like to an underlying support surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved benchmark nail organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problem of utilization in cooperation with an elongate elevation rod for providing a benchmark support positioned in a surveying environment.